Maybe You Are And You Just Don't Know It
by KathyArthur
Summary: A GriffMarty Jr. fic. Post Back to the Future III, so the timeline is a little different.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a slash fic, but I promise there is no incest or big age gaps if you're uncomfortable with that. It's Marty Jr. and Griff who I'm pairing together. This was inspired by the very funny "Make Me Nervous", by Pixeleen. It is also inspired by Biff Tannen's attitude toward Lorraine Baines in 1955, though is not the same._

_Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this and I own none of the characters._

_

* * *

_Marty Mcfly senior sat holding his new born son in his arms. The baby was sleeping calmly and clutching his father's thumb in one tiny hand. Marty was grinning from ear to ear, and he glanced over at his wife, who was also sleeping peacefully. It had been a long birth, and they'd both known it was going to be twins, but nevertheless, you can't prepare yourself for it perfectly. Baby Marlene was in the cot next to Jennifer, whose hand was resting next to her daughter, thumb also in her child's weak embrace. Marty stood carefully, and sat by the other side of the cot. He compared his children.

Yes, both had similar features to their father, though Marlene was definitely a girl, and she was going to be a looker. Her hair was Jennifer's soft, light brown shade, and her eyes which Marty had glimpsed briefly, were brown. Gently, he maneuvered one arm underneath his son so he could stroke his daughters little head.

He turned his attention back to his son. He was just slightly confused about his son. When he visited 2015, (the reality now changed for good) he was certain Marty Jr's eyes had been brown too. But the baby he held now had blue eyes, like him. It didn't bother him, but somehow he knew this baby was going to look even more like him than the Marty Jr. he'd imposted thirteen years ago. Well, thirteen years for _him._

He heard a soft knock at the door, and turned his head. Instantly his grin widened.

"Doc!" he whispered, "How have you been?"

Doc smiled and marched in, sitting next to his friend. "Oh I've been fine, Marty! This your son?"

"Yeah. Man, I can't believe it. Feels like a week ago me and Jennifer were getting married."

"It has been a week, for my family and I, anyway," Doc smiled proudly, stroking Marty Jr's hand.

That reminded Marty; "Hey, Doc?"

"Mmmm," Doc was still gazing wistfully at the babies.

"When we went to 2015, the first time, anyway, I could have sworn the Marty Jr's eyes from that time were brown, like Jennifer's and Marlene's, but this one's got blue eyes like me."

"Oh well, you remember I told you the future is what you make now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well you've obviously taken that seriously, which is great, Marty. I mean you've got a different job, got married in a different place, _live _in a different place, so that could have postponed where and when your children were conceived-"

"WHOA, Doc."

"-and so obviously that reality doesn't really exist anymore. I mean, certain parts of it will such as the technology, and the people. Great Scott, Marty don't let your boy be pushed around by Griff like he was," he finished with a wild flurry of his hand.

Marty grimaced; "Griff still exists, then?"

"Oooh yes, I saw Biff Jr. carrying him on the way up here, actually. Great Scott, we never see a wife do we?"

"Nope. I think they're all one night stands. Good of them to care for the kids, though."

Doc was staring more intently at Marty Jr., who was still clutching his father's thumb as though his life depended on it.

Marty looked puzzled, and glanced at his son to check if there was anything wrong; "What?"

Doc smiled, "Your boy's got hair like your mother's, except maybe darker."

Marty smiled at the realization. "I wonder if his kids will look like him."

For some reason, Doc seemed a little uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. If he doesn't go through any... um, fazes."

"Like what? Something bad, Doc?"

"Not bad... no, not at all."

* * *

_Yay! First chapter! Okay, when we go into the future (2015), Marty Jr. will be known as Marty, for the most part, and his dad as Marty senior to make it easier. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

In this reality things are a little different, so Marty Jr doesn't actually know Griff that well…yet. Dun dun DUN.

* * *

"He looks like a little runt to me. You ever see a guy that small? Like, one who _ain't _a dwarf?" 

Spike peeped over her magazine and grinned maniacally, her long blond pony tail blowing in the wind; "Don't use the word 'runt'; you know that's Griff's word," she frowned in thought; "No, I haven't seen guys that small, not a lot... he's not too bad lookin' from a distance, never seen him close up," she looked back down at her magazine then added, "His sister's _hot _though."

Data and Spike sat opposite the Café 80's, discussing every individual who walked by. The victim now was Marty McFly Jr., who had run into the café and joined a small group of his friends. Mainly girls.

Data smirked; "I think Griff would like to beat him up pretty good," he lowered his voice as he said this. He remembered that Griff had attempted to get the McFly kid to fight in the third grade, but apparently Marty Sr. knew how to bring his kids up; Marty Jr. reacted to nothing.

Spike snorted in a very unladylike fashion; "Griff would like to beat anyone up pretty good. Although…" she squinted through the glass as best she could, her eyes widened, and then she shook herself, "nah… s'nothing."

But Data wasn't listening anyway. He was too busy chucking stones at passing children.

* * *

"Junior? Marty Junior? MJ!" Marty Sr. called throughout the house, and then ran upstairs to his son's room. He found him in the most ungraceful position on his bed. 

"That _can't_ be comfortable," Marty Sr. muttered, "ah well. Like father like son."

He prodded his son a few times, until the boy groaned and rolled over.

"Wha…?" Was the response his father got.

"Doc was here. You just missed him. You haven't missed your grandparents though."

"Oh, right…" Marty Jr. fell back onto the pillow and started snoring.

His father chuckled, ruffled his hair and made his way downstairs. Marlene was perched on the couch, filing her nails.

"Hey Dad," she said, smiling brightly.

"Hey sweetheart. What kind of moods are my parents in?"

"A good one. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just last time they were in a rage over Griff chucking stuff at their windows. I'm sure glad I'm not Biff Senior right now. What happened with you today?"

"I got asked out," she said, looking slightly amused.

"Who by?"

"Spike."

"Who's he?"

"_She._"

"And what did you say?"

"I said no. Because she's a bully and a pervert."

Marty Sr. chuckled. "It's not the first time the McFly's have had trouble with a member of a Tannen gang. She didn't threaten you afterward, did she sweetie?"

"Nah… I don't think she expected me to say yes, but she'll try again. _Believe_ me."

Marty Sr. left the room, leaving his daughter sitting alone, now brushing her hair.

Marlene McFly wasn't a slut at all, though she definitely had inherited her aunt's gift with men… and women, for that matter. Spike was extremely pretty, and tall, but Marlene wouldn't allow herself to even consider dating the girl until she'd matured. She still kind of play flirted with her, but never went too far.

'Ugh,' she thought, 'at least my brother doesn't seem to be bothered by girls.'

* * *

_Wow, chapter two. Never been this fast before. Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3

* * *

_"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Marty Sr. grunted from behind his newspaper.

Marlene walked forward and sat on the chair beside her father.

"How did you know that Spike was from Griff Tannen's gang?"

Marty Sr. froze. 'Ah,' he thought, 'she's caught me out.'

Marlene continued: "It's just recently you seem to know quite a bit about a lot of people. You asked me who Spike was, and when I told you she was a girl, you immediately knew."

"Oh, well I just knew that there's a member of Griff's gang called Spike, who happens to be a girl, that's all," Marty Sr. mumbled, then ruffled his newspaper and gave a dismissive noise.

Marlene knew that there was no point attempting to get anything else out of her father; he _always _made that noise when he didn't want to discuss things any further. But she wanted to know _so _much more. What about the time he'd known what they were going to rename the Cafe 80's? They hadn't released a single thing to suggest what the place was going to be called. He'd mentioned that it had been used as a fitness center when he was a teenager, and then casually said: "...and in a few months it'll be called the Cafe 80's..." He'd tailed off toward the end, receiving a warning look from her mother, and confused looks from her and her brother. That wasn't all. He'd known there was going to be a pool in front of the clock tower. He'd known who was going to win the baseball match between the town and its neighbor, not to mention several sequels to films and their numbers.

* * *

"Hey McFly, need a box to stand on? Or maybe you need implants to make you taller." 

Marty Jr. rolled his eyes. "Hey John," he replied quietly, not turning around. The Cafe 80's still wasn't the safest place to be.

You could always count on John D. Needles to attempt to get Marty to fight. It was to do with something John's father had said to him about Marty McFly Sr. What it was about, he wasn't sure.

John smirked and tugged on Marty's jacket to turn him around. Marty stiffened. He always had to _touch _him.

"I was thinkin', McFly-..."

"Oh dear God," Marty muttered under his breath.

"...-me and some friends are gonna play a _little _prank on the Tannen gang. Not a big thing... just a small... confrontation."

Marty raised an eyebrow; "It was a prank a second ago."

"That it is, and for it, we need a little... diversion."

"The answer's no, John."

"Awww, come on Marty, no one will know it's you; that's the good thing about bein' so small-..."

"Hey NEEDLES! 'Thought I told you never to come in here."

Marty didn't know whether to feel relieved or more wary; a Tannen and a Needles under one roof was never a good situation.

John attempted to look unconcerned about this new position, but still being at least three inches shorter than Griff Tannen, he failed dismally.

"Hey look, I was just coming in here to have a little talk with my good friend Marty," he yanked Marty in front of him, as though to use him as some kind of shield, "I ain't tryin' to cause any trouble!"

Marty, stronger than he looked, (courtesy of being a McFly) yanked John's hands away from him irritably, but unfortunately was pulled back again when John increased his pressure on his wrists.

Griff was eying Marty; "It doesn't look like your friend's too eager," he said. His voice sounded maniacal; apparently he had bionic implants after all. He looked back up at his rival; "How's your head? Should I BASH it in a little further for ya?"

John let out a nervous giggle that was scarily feminine; "No, no, that's fine. I'll be leaving now." He threw Marty to the ground and rushed toward the exit. Unfortunately for him, Griff's implants were too fast. John struggled in his grip, but to no avail.

"You'd better watch your back, Needles. I know your little gang thinks they can beat us at what we're trying to do, but you will be DEAD before you step foot in that place," he said, his voice going low. He paused for a moment, his eyes roaming over Needles face. Then: "GET OUT!" He threw Needles hard away from him, and Needles let out a squealing sound as he scrambled to his feet and pelted out of the cafe.

Behind Griff, Spike, Data and Whitey howled with laughter, whilst Griff's face had an insane grin on it. He turned his attention back to Marty, who had once again turned back to the table to finish his Pepsi.

"Hey McFly," he growled, waiting until Marty was facing him, "'you pals with that piece of chicken shit Needles?"

"No, I'm not," Marty was growing fed up of these confrontations. Apparently Griff had remembered who Marty was since their 'small' argument in the third grade. He turned back around, but then heard the whir of mechanics, and a split second later his shirt was nearly ripped off him and Griff grasped it and pulled him up high to face him, so that his feet were dangling in mid air.

"You'd better be tellin' the truth, MOUSE. Has he told you about any _special plans?_" Griff and Marty's noses were touching. Griff's breath smelt like cigarettes and mints.

Marty considered this for a moment. He hadn't been _told _about any plans per se, and he didn't really want to get involved in any fights, but this might make John think twice about coming near him again. "No," he said finally, "but before you came in he tried to get me to participate in something to do with you. I said no, by the way."

The mechanics whirred in Griff's arm again. "WHAT did he _want _you for?"

"I don't know, but he said it was a prank, then changed his mind and said it was a confrontation. He wanted me to create some kind of diversion."

Griff snorted, but didn't put Marty down. Instead, his eyes began to travel down Marty's body, then back up again. He seemed to think for a moment, then said: "You wanna come with us? We could use a little thing like you." He brought his other hand down to rest on Marty's shoulder.

Marty looked Griff straight in the eye. "No. I'm going now." He felt frightened; it was time to leave.

Griff was about to say something, when Spike laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Griff smirked and put Marty down. Marty made a quick escape.

* * *

_So I hope I've got Griff's character right. It's really difficult to write the way the character speaks. Please review! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Man, chapter 4. I'm on a ROLL._

_

* * *

_Marty Jr's week had been pretty eventful. Several confrontations with Needles, mainly him explaining that they now didn't want Marty to participate in their 'prank', and that they were only kidding and why would they want a little shorty like him anyway? Marty had calmly replied each time: "Okay, so now it's not important to me; leave me alone, please."

But also now Griff Tannen seemed to have something against Marty, and it apparently wasn't because of his height. It appeared to be a physical thing, because at school Marty had just been calmly walking down a corridor with two of his friends, minding their own business, when Griff had stomped past them, and as he did, slapped Marty extremely hard on the ass. Needless to say it hurt, and poor Marty had jumped nearly a foot in the air. His friends had giggled slightly, but did seem slightly appalled at Griff's behavior.

- - -

"He likes Marty," Emma was saying casually to Peter at lunch break, "but that is no way to show it. What is _wrong _with those guys?"

"They want everyone to know they're sexually active...? I guess it's the easier thing to do instead of going up to someone and telling them how you feel; make them think it's all about the sex," replied Peter, glanced over at Tannen's gang; either they were chucking food around or shouting as much profanity as they could get away with.

"But surely he's not scared to talk to _Marty. _I mean, it's not like the old days where you had to make absolutely sure the person you liked was gay before you made a move. Now it's either: 'sure I'll go out with you', or 'sorry, no.'"

"I don't think it's that he's worried about. He made quite sure everyone saw him slapping Marty on the ass, he might either be too scared to admit he has feelings, doesn't know _how _to talk to people, or he's just pretending to like Marty so he can get something else from him. Make Marty get scared, y'know?"

"Hey guys."

Emma and Peter jumped slightly as Marty approached. Both gave him sympathetic looks when he winced as he sat down.

"Hey Marty, 'you done the History homework?" Emma tried to look casual.

Marty rubbed the back of his head gently, "Uh, the European history or local history?"

"Local."

"Yeah, I have. It's weird. My dad knows a lot about Hill Valley, but my grandma says he didn't do so good at it when he was here. In fact, I think he failed."

Peter smiled; "You're dad's awesome. He probably failed History for the hell of it."

Marty smiled. His father really was a mystery sometimes. He began to say something else, but just then he heard some mechanical whirring, and he felt his shoulder in someone's tight grasp. Marty looked up to see Griff and felt a little angry... and afraid.

"Hey _McFly, _'Needles mention ANYTHING else to ya?" Griff's gaze was traveling down Marty's body again as he said this.

"No," Marty said instantly.

Griff yanked on Marty's shirt, and yet again Marty found his feet barely grazing the floor. A grin spread over Griff's features. What he was happy about, Marty had no idea.

"See, I don't THINK that's what you MEAN, McFly," he set Marty on the floor, but then his hands traveled downward to rest on Marty's hips; "I _think_ Needles has told you a _little_ MORE than you're lettin' on. He's just _persuaded_ you not to tell us," He gestured behind him, where Data and Spike stood, eagerly eying Griff's actions. Griff's thumbs were toying lightly with the tops of Marty's jeans; the tips of his index fingers brushing the pockets that were turned inside out.

Marty Jr. was not at all the little wimp that his father had rescued when he was just seventeen. When faced with a fight he'd try to get out of it as sensibly and possible, but it was just that usually his opponent wasn't doing anything suggestive like this. Marty Jr. had never done anything sexual with anyone else; it just wasn't important to him. He wasn't used to people behaving like this with him, because even in this day and age, the people who _did_ get nervous or giggly around him were female. But he was never attracted to them.

"Juh-John hasn't said anything," he inwardly cringed at his stutter.

"Leave him alone, Griff. He's not interested in your stupid fight," said Emma. She was on her feet, and didn't look happy. "Go find Needles and talk to him yourself."

"SHUT UP! THIS is between me and the MOUSE!" Griff gave Emma an insane glare, releasing Marty's hips. His bionic implants buzzed slightly as his right hand rested on the back of Marty's neck, where there was soft, light brown and slightly auburn hair. "Now, I saw you talkin' to that son of a bitch Needles, McFly. He looked pretty happy with himself, and YOU seemed to think the discussion was _quite a serious _one."

"He was just telling me that his gang didn't want me anymore for whatever they were gonna do. That's _all, _Griff," Marty said, and made to move away from him. Yet another whirring sound later, however and Griff's other hand was firmly holding Marty's waist.

"DON'T move away 'til I'VE finished talkin' to ya," growled Griff. He stood staring at Marty for a second, then: "I've finished talkin' to ya."

Marty turned back around, only to have Griff pat his ass and hear Spike and Data laugh maniacally. Sighing, Marty sat down again, wincing slightly, and tried to figure out what him and his friends had been discussing before Griff's interruption.

* * *

_I blame Michael J Fox for having such a cute ass, and am in no way going to take responsibility for it. Please review!_


End file.
